


My Name Is Jack Harkness…

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall, handsome man approaches Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Jack Harkness…

My Name Is Jack Harkness… 

One night Ianto is sitting in a pub, enjoying a pint when a tall, handsome man approaches him. 

“Well hello there, you handsome devil. My name is Jack Harkness, but you can call me the man of your dreams.”

No matter how hard he tried, Ianto just couldn’t keep a huge case of the giggles from bubbling up out of his chest and erupting into a full-blown guffaw of laughter. He laughed until his stomach ached and he had tears running down his cheeks. He wasn’t in the least bit embarrassed by the fact that the barkeep and half the patrons in the small pub were staring at him.

When he finally caught his breath, Ianto gulped down half of his beer and wiped his eyes before looking at Jack. Instead of the hurt and embarrassment he was expecting to see, instead he found that Jack was looking at him with fond and loving amusement.

“Feel better now?” He reached out and wiped a stray tear from his young lover’s cheek.

Ianto caught Jack’s hand and held it in his. “Yeah, umm…” He smiled at Jack as he ran his thumb gently across the back of the older man’s hand. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Yan,” Jack chuckled. “The last time I used that line I got punched in the face!”

end


End file.
